Post War Syndrome
by Puzan
Summary: Yuki Sohma is a Ex-child soildier in a rehabilation center, Honoka is a nurse that works there to help the paitients, will this broken soildier find love? AU Yuki x OC


**hi everyone! Puzan here! and with my new fanfic idea! 8D *crowd gasp* yes yes, anyway this is about Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket and my OC Honoka Sohma, no she isn't a zodiac member -w- . ok this fanfic really has nothing to do about fruits basket to tell you the truth xD its a AU story where Yuki is a child soilder coming into a rehabilation center to fix his 4 years of war trauma, and Honoka is a nurse that works their to help him. this story was based off of 2 things, one, my summer reading book i had to read which was A Long Way Gone, lovely story ; and 2, my wifey's and I RP of it :D. ok now i'm going to shut up and let you read it! oh and please no hate mail because there's a OC in the story, fucking deal with it people, its my imagination, let me have fun with it. so to the people who DO wants to read this, please enjoy and give me feed back^^ have fun!.**

It was a ordinary day for Honoka at the Kaibara Rehabilitation center. she was doing her normal nurse duties, cleaning the rooms, taking care of paitenits, dealing with big egoed doctors, things like that. But today, a group of soildiers are coming to the hospital for some help. All the nurses and doctors gathered as the van holding the soildeirs drove in.

Honoka joined in, to see the new paitents. As they came out of the van, she tried to memorize each of the new faces one by one. But then a certain boy caught her eye. he had pale features with soft grayish hair and lifeless, blank violet eyes. She couldn't look away at how beautiful he was, 'beautiful...' was the only thing she could describe him.

The boy just stared at the gound emotionlessly, not really wanting to be there. "This way Sohma-san" a doctor said to him as he tried to put his hand on his shoulder. The boy glared darkly at the doctor and slapped his hand roughly away from him "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" he screamed at the older man. the doctor and others around him, including Honoka, flinched as he yelled at him.

'W-What a temper' Honoka shook slightly. the young soildier continued to glare darkly as he was led to his room where he followed wordlessly.A older nurse that was standing next to her looked at her with a sad look "from what I have on him...It would seem that he's been in war since he was only 12 years old..." emereald green eyes widen as she heard this. "w-what? thats horrible..." she just couldn't beilieve a child had to go threw that. the nurse frown lightly at her "Yeah...Isn't that sad? He's been seeing people die since he was only a child...how cruel the world is."

'What parent...would ever think of sending thier OWN child to war?...' Honoka tried to figure out. As she was thinking deeply, the Nurse gave her a folder on him " You've been assigned to him...Be careful though...Like you just saw, he can get VERY violent" she said to her emphasizing on "Violent". The bluenette nodded and went to her paitient.

As she was walking down the hall's to her paitient's room,she read a little bit on him "So his name is Yuki Sohma..." she mumbled to herself. She entered the room and saw him sitting on his bed, staring at the wall wordlessly. 'he seems a bit calmer when i first saw him' she thought. She cleared her throat and smiled lightly at him "hello, my Name is Nurse Honoka and I will be taking care of you" she tried her best to get her on his good side. He slowly looked at her with a blank look. She frowned at his emotionless stare 'nothing...no emotion what so ever' "um I...I have to check on your body to see if theres any wounds i have to take care of" she said

Yuki glared at her " Don't...come near me.." he warned her. she flinched slightly at his glare " b-but..i...i have to do it...S-Sohma-s-san.." His glared turned darker and he schooced away from her on the bed " I said don't come near me..." he warned again. She bit her lip and tried to reach her hand out to him "Sohma-san..." His eye sturned into a dangerouse glared and shoved her away roughly, causing her to hit the ground "DON'T TOUCHED ME!" he screamed.

"ah!"she scream as she hit the ground roughly "n-ngh..." she looked up at him, fear in her eyes 'S-So...strong' she pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around them, glaring darkly at her "Stay away..." he hissed. Even though he's being so harsh to her, she can't help but feel bad for him, going threw all those years alone in pain..' I can see...alot of pain' she thought sadly as she looked down "...are...are you going to keep resisting?" she asked him looking up slightly. She bit her lip slightly "are you...afraid to face what you did?...its...its not your fault..." she said softly, sadness in her voice.

And as she said this, his eyes widen largely as his breathing hitches slightly "S-Shut up...SHUT UP!" he screamed gripping his head tightly, trying to keep her voice out. She flinched at his outburts, and it pained her to see him so broken like this. "No...no one blames you...really...no one here is mad at you...we're just here to help."

Hearing her voice, saying those thing, he doesn't know why but he just wanted her to stop talking. He gripped his head tighter, trying harder to block out her voice but it still pierces threw images of the war, all the blood, the dead all around him, he coudln't take it, he wanted it to all stop." Shut up, shut up, shut up! Stop talking! Stop it!" his whole body shook.  
She bit her lip sadly at his pain "I-I'm sorry..." it was the only thing she could say. he was shaking violently, gritting his teeth threw the mental agony "...L-Leave...Leave me alone...Go away." She frown deeper, if she could, she hesitantly goes to him, being coutious of him. He was holding himself tight, panting heavily because of his break down. And at this, she took her chance to slowly touch his shoulder. Yuki flinched violently under her touch but he didn't lash out at her this time.

"I...I'm not going to yell at you or anything...I...I just want to help you..Sohma-san.." she said rubbing his shoulder happened next was a little suprising, he still ahd a gaurded expression but he slowly begins to uncurl himself but was still extremely tense under her touch." ...Can...Can you take your shirt off...So..So I can check you body for...Wounds?" she meekly asked, preparing herself for a sudden outburst.

It took him awhile, but he finaly slowly, very slowly, raises his shirt up and over his head. His body was something for people to be shocked, it was covered in scars and unhealed wound, even some that are starting to become infected. Honoka's eyes widen at the sight as she covered her mouth with her hand,her breathing stopped in shocked for a second "Oh god..." she whispered in horror.  
He looked away silently, pulling his knees up to his chest again so she wouldn't stare at him anymore. She bit her lip and went to the cabinet to get some cleaning supplies. "This...This is going to sting a bit..." She said as she was about to rub some cleaning alchohal on his eyes widen at the cleaning alchohal and shoved her away again roughly "Don't!" he exclaimed. "Ah!" she spilled the alchohal as she hit the floor roughly again "ngh..." she slowly sat up. 'And just when I thought i got him to trust me a little bit...' she thought.

Yuki was glaring darkly now, his arms around himself again "Don't come near me with that..." he warned. "B-But if i don't attend them..they'll get worse..." she explained, worried in her voice. "I don't care..." he muttered to himself, showing he doesn't care about his body. "Please...let me take care of them..." she pleaded lightly, trying her best to get him to let her do her job. "Keep away from me...I'm warning you..." he growled quietly. She flinched but kept moving closer, not letting him get to her. He growled lightly, trying to scare her somewhat to stop her from comming any closer to him "Stay...Away..." What she said next, shocked him "I...I'm not afraid of you..." she said, with determination in her eyes.

Eyes widen and tensing up,he thought this girl was crazy "...Why...?" he thought she was out of her right mind. If only he knew what "the right mind" was anymore.  
"Because...I know deep down, you don't want to hurt people anymore..." she said calmly. His eyes widen more, if possible, "...You...You don't know anything..." he looked away away,glaring at the wall shruged lightly at his answer "True...But I have a hunch thats what it is."He looked up at her and glared darkly "I don't need you help.."

The young nurse bit her lip, starting to lose her faith on helping her paitient "Please...please cooperate with me Sohma-san..." she pleaded with him. He growled and backed away more "I don't need it... I don't need anyone's help..." She had to do something to let him let her help him. She bit her lip and tried her last shot"I..Please..If...If theres anything I can do to make you cooperate with me, then i'll do it, just please,please let me help you"

All this pleading was getting on his nerves "Why do you want to help me so badly?..." he asked glaring at her. she took a deep breath "...Because... no one should go threw so much pain..." She answered softly. He stared wide at her, did she get threw to him? her expression turn to a soft sad look "...May I please take care of you wounds?" she asked one last time.

This time, he wasn't glaring anymore, he just returned to a blank expression he wore when he first met her. He slowly puts his legs down, showing her his chest again. She smiled faintly and got new ceaning supplies, 'So many wounds..' She thought sadly as she gently start cleaning his wounds. The alchohal burned his skin as the alchohal took effect, he flinched away from her. "I-I'm sorry!" said apologizes, stopping a bit from the eyes were shut tightly because of the pain,gritting his teeth to bear with it "...J-Just...continue...Its going to hurt reuardless..." which he was true about that.

She bit her lip but hesitantly continue to clean his the whole thing Yuki was gritting his teeth, clutching his fist tightly to deal with the awhile Honoka finished with the last wound "there we go.." she said while wrapping his wounds with clean bandages. He just looked away lightly."you can go now, I'll tell you when you can come back for rebandaging." He didn't answer, just stood up and leaves the room silently.

Honoka sigh quietly 'This is going to be a very tough patient..." she tought as she put the cleaning suppilies away.

**well theres chapter one! I hoped you liked it ^^ more will be coming soon! bye bye! and please review and fave! bye again! :D**


End file.
